three years later
by henderson1993
Summary: this story takes place three years after dear diary, lots of up's downs and my take on teddys and Carla Grace's birth love, family and heartache, a new Christian and a new Ana Carla is there 1st daughter but miss phoebe will be in here too.


Three years!

It's been three years since i had my little baby. Three long years, hardest years of my life. We've had lots of ups and a hell of a lot of down. Would I change it? Hell fucken no.

You might be asking yourself what has come of me and Christian, and our beautiful little baby boy.

Christian is starting his own business, so far so good. i have jumped into my new role as student nurse and mother of two.

My family and I have got our relationship on track now. But it hasn't all gone to plan. It all hasn't been a walk in the park.

Three years six weeks earlier.

"Ok Ana you are ten centimetres dilated which means it's pushing time. Now Ana a few things before we started with the pushing, I want to push into your butt with everything you have. Try not to make any noise because that means you're not pushing in the right place. You need to get mad and pissed off with it; every push should be about ten seconds. there will be a point where I tell you stop pushing and just breath slowly, it's very important you try and listen as your baby's face is born. After each push I wanted you to take a big deep breath in and push again, you will do this until the contraction is finished. it may take you a few contractions to understand this all but what i tell most of my mother's is to do what your body is telling you to do. Okay Ana?" she asks me. "good now sweetheart when your are ready push down as hard as you can, remember to listen out for me to tell you to stop pushing and just blow."

i took a deep breath in and pushed as hard as i could, doctor Greene started to count for me.

"1..2..3.. right there Ana that's it.4...5...6..7...8..9...10 right back to it Ana big breath and push."

So I did, I took my second big breath and pushed as hard as I could.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7 that's it Ana just like that..8...9... 10. well done, again bunny if you still have it use it.

So I did and I pushed even harder this time.

"1...2...3...4...5... that's perfected, keep it coming.6...7...8...9...10"

This went on for what felt like hours until

"1...2...3..4 that's it bunny i can see the head...5...6...7...8...9...10"

"Right now Ana just lie down and rest your head, that's it sweet girl. OK with this next contraction there will be a time when I tell you to stop and just breath OK."

I gave her a small nod.

"OK push 1...2...3...4...5 stop! Stop! i need you to just breath slowly ."

"it burns i scream at the top of my lungs" " I know it does bunny but everything is fine, you are going to meet this little angel in just a few seconds."

i took a few deep breaths and tried to breath it away but it hurt like a bitch." get this baby out of me!" I screamed.

"OK Ana, now I need you to give me a huge push to get these shoulders out and then we are on a home straight. If it's there use it Ana, don't be scared.

1...2...3...4...5... hello there little man." she says as she brings him up and places him on my tummy. i look down and see the most special thing to me, my new born little boy. i look up and see tears flowing from Christian's face.  
"You did it baby, look what you have done. i knew you could do it." we were left holding and cuddling our little man for an hour or so until Doctor Greene said she wanted to just cheek his sounds and make sure he was OK.

That was one of the happiest days of my life. My little 6lb9oz little man Theodore Raymond grey was born.

present day

I am woken up from my nap with a soft kiss on my lips. It has to be my loving husband Mr Christian Grey. "Hey baby you have been napping for about three hours thought you might want to have woken up by now. "He says sweetly. "Shit, I have to get ready; I have a shift starting in about an hour. He smiles down at my lovingly. "You know I love you right baby girl?" he asks me. I give him one small nod and wipe trying to get the sleep out of them. "I know I have done some shit things to you baby but you are my one and only, that girl didn't mean anything to me." He rants. I don't understand why he is talking about it now, that was over a year ago and if I thought that it had meant anything I wouldn't be still here. "Why are you bringing it up?" I ask him all the while rolling outta bed and walking towards the bathroom. "I'm not sure. It has just been playing on my kind a little bit and I wanted you to know that I love you and the kids with all my heart." I rip of my clothes that I took my nap in and turn the shower on, I let the hot water ran down my naked body, I feel hot hands running up and down my body. "Christian you know how much I love making love to you but I have to get ready for work, plus you talking about that aren't really a huge turn on for me. Now go away and see what my babies are doing." I say to him.

He runs downstairs and watches our baby while I finish off in my shower.

 ** _Little start on my new story, Ana shift at work, baby Carla Grace Grey's birth next chapter and what christian did to break Ana's heart all in the next chapter._**

 ** _Read to finds out what happens._**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed it, I hope to write another chapter while my daughter is at kindy. I hope the spelling and gram isn't to bad._**

 ** _I have news of my own, I am happy to say that I am 14 weeks pregnant with my second child._**

 ** _All my love Henderson1993_**

 ** _Please review and let me know if you liked it or not._**


End file.
